


the good wolf

by paintedwolfdragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feral Stiles, Fox Stiles, Lost Derek, M/M, Wolf Derek, alone stiles, every one has a partner in the magic dimension except for the stilisnki family, newly shifted derek, wild Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedwolfdragon/pseuds/paintedwolfdragon
Summary: when Derek goes into the woods he doesn't expect to meet a magical fox. the only thing Derek knows about foxes is that they have powers to control the elements depending on the color of there eyes and coatwhen Derek goes home he doesn't expect to see his home up in flames, be chased by hunters, almost drown in the river.wait a second why does this boy look just like the fox he met in the woods?





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hay hay hay its christams every one whos fucking excited! yes yes yess! i get to work on my mother fucking stories finally! yesss!

Derek sat on his couch reading an old book that had managed to survive the old hale fire. Around him, he tried to block out the noise of 5 pups shoving and squabbling against each other. Their mothers were in the kitchen making the food. It wasn't until a small child with red tipped fox ears and cole bolt black tail came up to and pulled on his pants did Derek put down the book. Peering down at the little girl he was met by bright green eyes and a freckled face. 

Smiling down at her he picked her up and swung her above his head the little girl letting out happy giggles.

“ there's my little girl! Where have you been huh? Where you helping mommy in the kitchen?” he questioned her before setting her down onto his knee watching as she squirmed a bit before settling down and yawned a little smacking her lips before her tummy grumbled. She looked up at him with the big green eyes.

“ Daddy I'm hungry mommy said it was gonna be a whole hour until dinner was ready but I want to eat now.” she gave him a pout rubbing at her eyes with her tiny hands that was clutching tightly to a stuffed cougar. Suddenly he was surrounded by 5 other five children with pouts on there face. 

“ yah Mr.alpha where hungry too when dinner gonna is ready!” a small boy cried out his arms crossed over his chest he was currently sitting on desks oldest son who had black hair and black wolf ears and honey brown eyes. Derek sighed and pulled the small girl onto his hip standing up he carefully picked his way through the wave of children and over to the kitchen where he spotted his mate, his sisters, and his uncle all working and chatting in the kitchen his youngest sister at the stove with stiles while his eldest sister and uncle where at the counter cutting vegetables well petter was sitting on the counter.

He stood in the doorway and watching a small smile on his face looking at the way his mates face lit up with a laugh his heart felt warm his stomach fluttered with butterfly. Clearing his throat he was able to catch the attention of them in the kitchen. His mate turned around honey brown meeting blue-green eyes then the other mans face lit up brighter then it had when he laughed. He quickly turned the stove off before rushing over to his mate and child hugging then tightly and kissed his husband on the nose before taking the small girl into his eyes and threw her up into the air before catching her and cradled her to his chest all the while both of them giggled. 

“ Mommy! Where hungry is dinner ready now!!” she asked with round innocent eyes stiles chuckled and nodded his head at her.  
Stiles called them all for dinner the younger ones and Derek making sure to wash there hands before sitting at the table and dug into the food chatting as they ate. Once they had eaten everything Peter took charge of washing and getting everything dry with stiles while the two girls washed the children and Derek got their rooms ready for them to sleep in. 

They were all mostly tucked in with there PJs on. Stiles kissing the smallest little girl and went over to Derek who was watching as 6 little faces watched there egurely.

“I believe it's your turn to read them a bedtime story sourwolf,” Stiles said with an upturn of his lips and kissed the corner of Derek's mouth before taking his leave of the room. Sighing Derek walked further into the room sitting down at the end of the king-sized bed and looked at the 6 pups.

“ what story would like me to read tonight?” he asked them eyes brows creased up there was a pause before his tiny girl shouted out with a smiles waving her tiny arms about. 

“ tell us the story of when you and mommy met!” it didn't take long before the other 5 started crowing back in demand to hear the story as well. Derek sighed knowing how much his daughter loved that story having told it to her when she was just a baby but the others had no knowledge of the meeting. 

“ Alright alright calm down where supposed to be getting ready for bed not riled up for a race.” giggling erupted from them as they snuggled back down into the covers watching Derek contently. Getting up from the bed be strolled over to the bookshelf and pulled an old book of the shelf it was red with gold letter and no paper covering just a regular old fashioned leather book casing. Sitting back down on the bed he opened the book and began to read.

“ the good wolf chapter one”


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry im so tired i dont know what i am typing.

Derek wandered through the forest birds chirped and flutter through the trees above him. The smell of pine trees calmed him and set him at ease. He was headed to the river by his family's house when the bushes rustle and a scent that derek didn't recognize entered his nose. Derek forze and looked over at the greenery eyes wide. 

Out stepped a long legged creature with beautiful cinnamon red eyes and an fire orange coat and white tipped tail large bat black ears stood at attention and pointed at derek. A circle of fire was wrapped around the creatures middle section ankles and tail. The scent it let of was firey and cinnamon and sweet. 

 

Derek was practically hypnotised by the scent. Derek stumbled back falling onto the grass crawling backwards into a tree glaring at the were fox and flashed his eyes. The fox simple started at the young man cocking his head to the side before it let out a squeaking laugh and ran back into the bushed the leaves catching fire when it rushed past and back into the cover on the forest. 

Letting out a breath he didn't even know he was hold derek grabbed his chest and stood up walking over to the leaves to try and put them out only to be startled by the fact that the leaves were not even burning but still green and unharmed. Fascinated dirk gently touched it flinching back it burned. 

Suddenly the birds in the trees erupted out of the cover of the trees and and hurried took to the sky. Small creatures and big ones rushed passed derek making very alarmed sounds. Derek's ears perked up nostrils flared and heart beat picking up again. Sniffing the air he could smell fire and cinnamon. It was coming from the direction of the hale house. Derek ran pushing past thick bushes and trees jumping over tree roots and rocks. Till he ran to the clearing of the hale house. And there stood the once mighty house up in bright orange flames. Panic filled derek's mind.

He ran to the back door and tried to pull it open only for him to get burn letting out a pained yelled. Instead he began to body slam the door trying to open it he could hear them. He could hear all of them screaming desperately for help in pain and crying out in fear. He could hear his mother roaring in anger and frantic his baby brother crying probably unable to breath. Stiles clawed at the door eyes glowing red tears running down his cheeks as he desperately yelled to them. He was suddenly blasted off the deck by an arrow to his shoulder. Not expecting it he lost his balance and stumbled backwards barking the decks fence fell on his back onto the ground knocking the breath out of him. 

He rolled on pain on the ground looking up he spotted the fox he had seen earlier with two of his siblings dangling lifelessly in its mouth standing a further ways back was kate argent with her family arrows and guns pointed at him. Derek eyes widened. The oldest of the argents smirked at him not hesitating to start firing wolfsbane bullets at him one hitting him in his leg screaming out in pain. Derek scramble to his feet and took off into the woods. 

Tears ran down his cheeks as he limped through the woods trying not to trip over anything. He could hear the sound of dirt bikes racing after him made him run faster. Everything began to blur around him when fire began swarm around him almost out of nowhere looking around him fire was everywhere having probably spread from the house fire. Derek panted hard frantic for a way out the dirt bikes were getting closer and closer. Shaking his head he ran through the fire screaming and agony as it licked and snagged his body and limbs the smoke bruning his eyes before he came to a cliff above the most dangerous part of the river. Looking back behind him he could barely see eyes red and crying he could barely see the hunters come up in front of him arrows raised and ready the evil and pleased smirk kate wore on her face. 

Taking a deep breath he jumped into the water. Instantly her was slammed down by the current and washed away from the hunters. He was suddenly tossed up to the surface sputtering and choking on water eyes wide and red claws thrashing in the water desperately. He was thrown back under this time when he surfaced he watched as he was swept through a giant ring of blue stormy light then dragged back under. It happened several more times until he came up one finally time managing to grab onto the stone wall of the rising river he began to try and climb his way out when the sound of something rolling through the water caught his attention and he glanced up.

There rolling towards him was a giant tree log before he could react the logs branches snagged him dragging him under the water and smashed him against a large boulder derek screamed out in pain flailing bubbled frothing around him before everything went dark.


	3. chapter 3

Waking was perhaps the second most painful thing he had ever experienced. He had not opened his eyes yet but the pain was searing all over his body. He could feel something cold licking all around his body and into his clothes. Grunting derek sluggish moved around from what he could tell his legs hurt the most. 

His vision was blurry and doubled when he opened his eyes. He winced when the light filled them he opening and closed his jaw moving it around hearing it crack a few times until the pain there had subsided and his eyes had adjusted to the light.

Derek pulled one of his arm that was tuck underneath him to help push himself up halfway still laying on his stomach. The sudden pull of movement scent a shock wave of agony down his spine into his legs he collapsed back down onto smooth bank. Glancing down at his lower half he could see that his right pant leg was ripped apart, the leg was torn open at the knee blood slowly oozing out into the water. His other leg had a big purple bruise on thigh running down to his knee. Pushing himself back up he panted heavily leaning his four head onto his forearm. Gritting his teeth together he whimpered as he pushed himself up onto his knees painfully before shoving up onto his wobbly feet. 

He looked more like a newborn fawn than the fierce wolf he was. Looking up in front of him he saw a rocky stone wall. Derek tried to take a few steps forward when he stumbled and nearly feel over before he was able catch himself on the stone wall collapsing against the wall for support. Looking back at the river he was practically panting for air already exhausted and confused. Looking around the bank he could spot any familiar landmarks. The trees where different the water looked different and even the air smelled different. 

“ hello is anyone out there! Mom! Dad” he called out all he got in return was the echo of his voice.suddenly the memories of what happend set in to his head. Eyes wide he slunk down the wall curling himself up into a tight ball tears running down his cheeks.

It was a will before he calmed down he knew that there was a chance that his family might still be alive and if they where they were probably being held hostages by the hunters that he saw and kate. The thought of that sent sickening shiver down his spine. Wiping the tears aways from his eyes he looked over the cove once again spotting a rocky escape root up into a forest above him. Get to his shaky legs and stumbling over to his he began to shakily climb up the slope only for his hands to grab onto loose rocks less than half way up and tumble back down his head hit the ground hard. 

If it didn't have one already derek was sure he now had a concussion. Placing his arm over his eyes he choked out a breath breathing in raggedly. A sudden shrill laugh made him lower his arm and look up and about ears nose and eyes searching for danger. His heartbeat speed up. The way he was now he knew it would be almost impossible to fight anyone off. Looking up to the cliff he spotted something squinting his eyes he was able to make out the body of the fox with glowing eyes and fire curling around it. 

Anger filled derek's head upon seeing it remembering what it had carried in its mouth before now. 

“ you! You killed them!” the anger filled him getting to his feet he surged up the cliff side not caring the times that he almost slipped and fell of that his knees where aching horribly at the strain. 

“ i will kill you with my bare hands when i get up there you hear me!” his foot almost lost balance again the rocks sliding out from under it and back down the rocky slope. With one more reach of his hand derek grabbed onto the edge of the cliff and hoisted himself up before collapsing down onto the ground arms thrown at his side. His chest heaved heavenly pain constricting every time he breathed. He was tired and sweaty and wanted to just lay there and sleep. 

Looking back at where the fox had been he notice it no longer stood there but had disappeared. Growling low in his throat he called out after it.

“ yah you better run the next time i see you i'll remove your head from your body!” rolling over onto all fours he stood up and began to move into the forest. His limping made him move slower then he liked he tried to push himself faster only to wince in pain and growl in frustration. Remembering things from survival class that his mother had taught him and his sibling he began march up a large hill it got higher and rockeyer the more climbed. Once at the top he gazed out at the forest bellow. 

Nothing looked the same. Derek was completely and utterly lost.spotting the river and witch direction it came from he decided his best bet would be to follow it back. It had to run the same path as the one in his territory right? 

Climbing down the slope he found the river bank easley. He limped along following the riving in the opposite direction it flowed.checking out the environment he notice that he couldn't smell anything that hinted there was a road or people anywhere nearby. The plants were completely different and looked nothing like the ones he normally found in the first back home. As he continued on his way he notice that the bank of the river disappeared upwards into thick forests. It was a split between walking in the forest and swimming. 

Sighing he gave a whimper and limped on into the forest. The trees here where tall evergreens there quails where long green and vibrant with long branches. He was almost startled when a small lizard brightly colored ran in front of him and disappeared into the foliage.

A shiver ran up his spin when his foot was suddenly smashing something wet and slimy grimacing he leaned against a tree trunk gently lifting up his foot and found the sight of something red smooshed on his bear feat. his eye brows quired confused looking down at the ground he spotted a bunch of buried littering the ground. Following where the came from he found a big tree with bright green leaves and berries all clinging to it. His stomach growled who knows exactly how long he had been out for. 

He approached sniffing at the tree cautiously. They didn't smell poisonous to him. Looking around the base of the tree he tried to find a rock or something that he could climb onto and reach up to grab some of the fruit. He spotted and chipped boulder clustered around each other grabbing the rocks he pulled them up next to the tree. Stepping up onto them he realized how unbalanced they were. Swallowing her reached up onto his tip toes grabbing onto a tree branch he was able to pull a few barried of it and shoved them into his mouth desperately. He was still hungry and the rest of the barriers were on much higher branches. 

Exhaustion and hunger not letting him think clearly he reached up his toes straining using the empty branch to help his stretch only for it to snap under his weight. Losing his balance he tumbled down. 

Groaning he tried to shak him self off and stand up only looking down he saw that his ankle was trapped in looping root that was much too small for him to be able to pull his foot out and the angle was bad for him to cut himself out. He struggled desperately tears running down his cheeks. It wasn't long before his mentally and emotionally exhausted body gave out and passed out asleep .


End file.
